1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information indicating device for a camera for indicating photographing information within the viewfinder of the camera by means of an electro-optical element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A viewfinder device for a camera is known in which the object image is formed within the viewfinder field frame and photographing information is indicated around the viewfinder field frame. However, such device according to the prior art has made it necessary for the eye to be moved in order to observe the object image or confirm the photographing information, and this has been inconvenient for viewfinder observation.